Repeated Offence
by Akuro13
Summary: Just like the Moon and the tides, the connection between Dom and Brian is just so natural. Dom/Brian! post Fast Five


Alright so this kind of just came out of the blue so it might not be very good. I was watching Fast Five (as soon as I got the DVD=]) and thought, 'man...they must really know each others driving to pull that vault so well.' And that is how this was born... The _fiction_ part of this takes place after the vault heist in Fast Five and for the record, I like Mia!

I don't own the rights to The Fast and the Furious series, this was just for my amusement and now, hopefully, yours (I wasn't gonna post this but than I was like eh, what the hell, someone might like it).

This **IS** a Dom/Brian fic, so if you have a problem with the pairing, move on from this story. If you don't move on (which would be stupid), you can bash my writing (I'll get over it) in a review but not the pairing. Oh, and I apologize if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

><p><span>Repeated Offense<span>

It is wrong, but right. It is irrational, but logical. It is crazy, but balanced. It is miserable, but blissful. Opposing opinions are common and different people may describe it different ways, but what can not be disputed is that it is a secret and it is reoccurring.

Every time they are in close proximity -under the same roof, just a _measly_ room away- and every one is asleep, it's well into the night when that seemingly supernatural gravity works over time. Waking them and filling them with the feeling to slip out of bed -smoothly and soundlessly- and pass through the doorway leading out of the rooms that keep them away from one another.

This phenomenon, this concept, this...situation started that day of the vault heist in the matte black Charger they drove away from Hobbs in. It's astounding how entwined Dodge Chargers are with their lives. Dom had closed his door, Brian pressed the pedal and they roared their way off of that bridge, _together_.

The adrenaline was washing out of their systems, the event of hauling their ticket to freedom was rolling through their minds. How in-sync they were, how precise their driving was, knowing how wide or how tight the other was going to take a turn, how they just _knew_ what speed to stay at to ensure the tension of the connecting chords were even. When Brian reared the back of his car into that safe as Dom continued to drag it, Brian could easily judge the path Dominic was going to use to make the next left turn.

On the ride back to the team Brian took an off course turn into an alley, once they were farther from the commotion, and stopped the car. He knew it was foolish as they needed to get back, split up the money and start their free lives, but he just wanted to stop for a second and he didn't know _why._ Until Dom called his name. It wasn't even a question, just something to get his attention -not even _questioning_ why they're there because he just _knows_, knows why they are there before Brian can place why he brought them to that alley, away from everything else-.

He looked to his passenger at his name being called. His passenger. It's an unusual sight, usually being the other way around. Dom hasn't been the passenger since Brian got him away from that prison bus, in a Charger. _The _Charger. He was the head of that plan. He was calling the shots when it was getting Dom back. And even though he is in the driver seat in _this_ Charger, in this alley, it's Dom back in the lead and Brian is backing him 100 percent, as he always will be.

Their eyes locked, Dom was leaning on the center console and Brian thoughtlessly mimicked him. A strong hand came up to grab the back of a tan neck, brushing short, blond hair. Brian felt Dom pulling him forward and he followed without hesitation. Lips brushed against lips warily, like giving in to this feeling would cause the buildings in the vicinity to crumble, creating a ripple effect that would spread throughout the world.

But even if it did, they wouldn't have noticed a thing. What was first hesitant became more forceful, determined. It was like spreading out on the hood of a car after a good run, the smooth surface hot from the running motor. The heat surrounded them in their own little world sitting in that alley.

But that little world expanded to wherever they happen to be when nobody else is around.

Six months later and nothing has changed. The intensity has not died down and the feeling is still the same.

Brian woke at some odd hour in the night, sliding out from the bed -sliding out from soft sheets and Mia's side- he silently left the room and walked out the front door of the beach side house. He occupied a chair on the small porch and stared out at the ocean, waves crashing against the sand without abandonment, the tide being affected by the Moon's pull. How relatable. Dom is the moon and Brian is the tides.

The door barely sounds and Brian knows who it is without looking. But he does anyway. Their eyes always meet, whether the light of the Moon reflecting off the water is bright or dull, luminous or barely there, they always meet. Tonight, half a Moon sits in the sky, enough for Dom's small quirk of his lips into a smile to be seen, enough for that same blanket they use to toss over the white sand to be visible from its place in Dom's grip, enough for the twinkle in Brian's blue eyes to shine out.

No words are exchanged -no words _needed_ to be exchanged- as Dom brakes eye contact and starts off towards the waves sliding up and down the shore repeatedly. Once again, how relatable...

Like many times before, Brian is left the choice to follow or not and he has not once failed to follow.

A beat of Mia passes through their minds.

Brian loves Mia, that has never diminished, nothing has changed in their relationship and he is still _ecstatic_ about them having a child together. These are emotions that are known by Dom, he knows full well Brian's feelings for his sister and he wouldn't want that to change. Fortunately or unfortunately, it doesn't stop Brian from rising from that chair, doesn't stop him from going down the few steps leading him off the porch, doesn't stop him from making a second set of tracks in the sand -_right_ next to Dom's path- leading to the all familiar blanket draped over the tiny grains, his trademark grin in place. None of it stops Dom from letting out a low chuckle of satisfaction as Brian drops down next to him.

Playfulness in the air, Dom wraps an arm around Brian's shoulders and begins the movements to place him in a loose headlock but Brian counters it by encircling his own arms around the others waist, tackling him to the ground. Shifting up the few inches to nip at Dom's lips, Brian grips the material at his finger tips -flimsy cotton that covers a muscular chest so tantalizingly- when a slick tongue pushes its way into his mouth in retaliation to the nibbling.

Dom's hands find bare hips, having climbed up low rising pants and slithered under the hem of a shirt, moving them up a smooth back -caressing- and over shoulders where they grab tightly before stroking back down to rest on the small of Brian's back, fingertips just under his waistband. Smiling pairs of lips part when Brian pulls his knees up next to Dom's hips, allowing enough space for his hands to push up unwanted fabric and do their own roaming over defined abs and a strong chest. He feels Dom's lips press a kiss into his hair -always the epitome of caring- once his own find an awaiting neck.

Moonlight soon replaces clothes -mirth not once escaping them- and waves rhythmically pull away and back in.

Every time they are together it is like two tornadoes headed towards each other, forming together to where no other force will pull them apart, an occurrence that happens again and again and again but is never any less intense.

Of course neither of them are naive enough to think light will never be shed on their relationship, a relationship that could be looked at as a crime what with them betraying someone they both love, and while many would feel uncomfortable -perhaps even distressed- describing their own scenarios as a crime, Dom and Brian are different. After all, they are excellent at being criminals.

* * *

><p>Eh, this is so-so for me but I will be immensely happy if just one person likes it so tell me what you think=^.^=<p>

now let's see if I can get back to work on my Glee fic.


End file.
